


No Matter What(I’ll Be Right By Your Side)

by Izurokis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A storta ventfic, F/M, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Recovery, Set a few years after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izurokis/pseuds/Izurokis
Summary: Even after all that has happened, she still has nightmareshe still does tooBut they’ve got each other, no matter what





	No Matter What(I’ll Be Right By Your Side)

She wakes up in a cold sweat, her heart pumping fast.

sure, the diamonds were good, and Spinel went to live with them..but that never stopped the nightmares from coming.

that never stopped even the smallest of things from setting her off

she grabbed her phone, the brightness of the screen blinding her face, she toned down the brightness and scrolled down in the contacts to find Steven’s name

_Jam Bud #1_

they may be young adults now, but those nicknames will forever stick, even when they’re old and wrinkly

**Jam Bud #2 > Jam Bud #1**

Jam Bud #2: hey, you awake?

Jam Bud #1: just got back from a mission..whats up?

Jam Bud #2: couldn’t sleep

Jam Bud #1: nightmares again?

Jam Bud #2: yeah...

Jam Bud #2: it’s like..i know its over, i know we’re okay, i know that we’re safe now and nothing bad will happen yet..but..i cant stop thinking “what if?”

Jam Bud #2: what if some crazy gem person tries to kill you because of what your mom did? what if you get hurt? What if you get kidnapped?

Jam Bud #1: i..get those same feelings too

Jam Bud #1: the scars have faded a bit, right?. But they’re still there, they wont go away, they’re not healed 

Jam Bud #1: we don’t know where the future is headed, and it’s scary, i know. But we can get through it together.

Jam Bud #1: Dad recommended me to see a therapist...so..thats a step in the right direction

Jam Bud #2: can you tell me about it tomorrow? i think i should go see one too

Jam Bud #1: of course

Jam Bud #1: recovery takes a while..but i’ll always be by your side every step of the way

Jam Bud #1: I have to go to bed, getting up early tomorrow, love you

Jam Bud #2: love you too..goodnight

Connie softly smiled at her phone, turning it off and setting it down on the nightstand beside her

the scars are faded, but they still haven’t healed, right?


End file.
